synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiger Wrikou
Wiger Wrikou '''is the former older-brother of Legendary Being Leader Griger as well as the son of Wrikou Clan Leader Rex. It is currently unknown where he is or who his is due to Griger keeping it a secret from Tommy. He is also the student of his younger brother Griger and the Syncro Partner of Snivalir Koish. Apperance Though he is brother to Griger the two of them are different from each other being that Griger was born as a lion specie while his brother was born into a white tiger specie. He would often show off his muscles all the time as he only wore a scarf around his neck and pants. Personality Even though he was suppose to be the older brother and protect those that come after he hated his only brother Griger. Not only that but he considered himself to be the perfection of the Wrikou clan and always insisted that he be named Clan Successor. All that was important to him was ruling over and he didn't care about who he had to hurt in order to achieve his goal. Legend says that after Griger disappeared and began his mission on peace, that Wiger succeded in gaining leadership but there wasn't anything to lead. History Like his younger brother Griger, Wiger Wrikou was born into the clan first, though due to the tradition of having Lion's as the new clan leader, he was often ignorned. Due to this sibling rivalry Wiger tormented his brother at a young age up until Griger left to defend his village. After The Six Legendary Beings achieved peace, the clans of the two tribes disbursed leaving Wiger alone with the now empty clan of Wrikou. Some time later after traveling all across the cosmos, he eventually found himself at the mercy of his brother who suprisingly helped him in his time of need. After a heated conversation, he was asked to be Griger's student and became the Leader of the Legendary Apprentices. But due to some unknown event, he turned to the side of evil which made Griger seal him in between dimensions for centuries to come. However due to The Dark Master's escape, the seal was weakend and then broken when he was destoryed freeing Wiger and his team. Abilities '''Super Human-Strength: '''Most are said to be able to carry giant trees on their shoulders and not be tired for a second. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Much like Lions of Earth, Ligerus are capable of running up to miles and miles without the need of having to take a break. '''Camouflage: '''When fighting against someone in battle, they are able to blend into their surroundings to be able to keep their opponents off guard. '''Keen Sense of Smell: '''They are said to have a sense of smell ten-times that of any species known. '''Roaring Shock Wave: '''They are capable of roaring loudly and sending out a powerful shock wave of energy that can level a forest depending on how much power they have. Jakin '''Crisciendo- is the name of Wiger's Jakin energy. Weapon Form- When summoned to his aid, the energy transforms itself into a long hammer that was said to be able to shatter objects after one hit. Armor Form- It is not shown. Ultimate Form- When released back into the world, it was shown that Wiger along with his comrads absorbed all the energy Weivlar had absorbed allowing them to regain their Ultimate form but not it's full power. Wiger is enveloped by energy causing his skin to become Armor as then chains wrap around his hands that connect with two blades that can be weilded by the chains.